The right time
by LightKey27
Summary: Una tradición italiana de San Valentín es que las mujeres solteras deben despertar antes del amanecer para encontrar a su amado; el primer hombre que vean ese día, será su marido en un año. Juvia y Meredy no esperaban encontrarse con esos chicos y definitivamente Juvia no estaba preparada para escuchar las palabras de Gray


" _The right time"_

 _Gruvia_

 _Por: Lightkey27_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! San Valentín fue hace seis días lo sé, pero este era un compromiso que estaba bajo el juramente de mi palabra de escritora y no podía fallar nwn7**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction con la celebración del país de Italia que dice así:**_

" _ **Las mujeres solteras deben despertar antes del amanecer para encontrar a su amado; el primer hombre que vean ese día, será su marido en un año"**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten y no haberme salido tanto de la actitud de los personajes, si es así, mis disculpas por ello. ¡Lean y disfruten! -Key**_

* * *

.

.

.

Una fuerte brisa abanicaba su cabello, sus ondas se balanceaban conforme el viento las movía, hacía frío aquella noche de verano, pero ella no lograba conciliar el sueño, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando atentamente al cielo y dando un largo suspiro como si sus problemas se fueran con el aire

Hace un seis meses nunca imaginó que estaría en ese lugar, Florencia, no había estado allí desde que tenía siete años, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida, así como su amada tierra, miró al cielo una vez más antes de irse a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día para iniciar desde cero.

.

.

.

—Juvia despierta-sólo sentía como la movían como si de masa de galletas se tratara —Juvia-la llamaron una vez más y finalmente abrió los ojos encontrándose con su mejor amiga

—Meredy, Juvia te dijo que no la despertaras tan temprano ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó somnolienta y dando un gran bostezo

—No te pases de lista Juvia, sabes que hoy me tienes que acompañar a la panadería, por eso te dije que no nos quedáramos despiertas hasta tarde, tienes el sueño pesado-se quejó la pelirrosada a la vez que comenzaba a sacar varias prendas de ropa del armario de la habitación de su prima

—P-Pero Juvia había esperado por ver el final de esa película, además tú fuiste la que dio la idea en primer lugar, así que debes asumir la responsabilidad-objetó de brazos cruzados y con mirada triunfante sobre Meredy

—Ni sueñes con que me sentiré culpable, además me habías hecho spoiler de mi serie favorita de alguna manera debía vengarme

—Meredy-san es mala-se quejó haciendo un puchero

—Tú eres la mala, tú comenzaste

—No, tú eres la mala

—¡Juvia! ¡Meredy! ¡¿Ya están listas?!-se escuchó la voz de la abuela de las chicas, quienes sudaron frío del miedo, hacerla enojar era lo peor que se les podía ocurrir hacer

—¡Ya casi!-gritaron mientras Juvia corría a prisa hacia el baño y Meredy terminaba de arreglarse ambas en tiempo récord, una vez listas fueron al comedor

—Buenos días chicas ¿Café?-ofreció Polyushka a la jóvenes quienes negaron inmediatamente, el café de su abuela era sumamente amargo

—¿Irán a la panadería hoy?-cuestionó curiosa la anciana

—Claro, hemos prometido ir, además de que Urtear se enojaría mucho si no fuéramos, dice que nos tiene preparada una sorpresa, aunque tratándose de ella no sé que esperar-comentó Meredy preocupada mientras ingería su desayuno que consistía en unos ocho panqueques con sirope de miel

—Quizás nos regale un auto-dijo Juvia divertida comiendo lo mismo que Meredy

—Bien, necesito que me hagan un favor- pidió —ordenó— Polyushka a sus nietas

—¿De qué se trata?-preguntaron curiosas

—Debo enviar estos documentos por correo, pero tengo que ir al taller a arreglar un par de cosas que Metalicana no puede atender ya que su nieto vendrá hoy y debe recibirlo, así que ¿Cuento con ustedes?

—Por supuesto-contestó Meredy

—No sabía que Gajeel-kun vendría aquí-inquirió Juvia

—La verdad es que creo que viene para apoyarte Juvia-le dijo en tono maternal la pelirrosada mayor

Juvia se deprimió por unos instantes, hoy estaba aquí, en Florencia, ayudando a su abuela en la panadería y en el taller de autos que tenían, hace unos meses había estado en el funeral de su novio, Rogue

Siempre le había dicho que el estrés acabaría con él, pero nunca imaginó que eso se pudiera cumplir. Cuando lo vio tirado en el piso lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse hacia él, pero era demasiado tarde ya no tenía pulso

Quizás si ella no lo hubiese presionado para que tomara unas vacaciones, él no se habría sobre esforzado en escribir canciones, ya se lo había comentado Sting

" _A Rogue no le gusta decepcionar a nadie, se estresa fácilmente, todos en el grupo estamos preocupado, cree tener que llevar la carga de todo, francamente nos tiene preocupado, cuando puedas llévatelo a la playa o algo así, necesita relajarse"_

Y sí que descansó, de hecho más de lo que necesitaba

—Vamos Juvia, Urtear nos está esperando

.

.

.

—¡¿Cómo que a Italia?!-exclamó el peliazabache a su hermano, dejando su guitarra a un lado

—Gajeel está en Italia, dice que no nos preocupáramos, pero para serte sincero siento que necesitará nuestro apoyo, además nuestra gira será en seis meses, tenemos tiempo de sobra- contestó el albino

—¡Lyon! ¡Se supone que íbamos a ir a Miami!

—Puedes quedarte si quieres-dijo tranquilamente

—Gracias….

—Pero veamos qué dice Silver acerca de esto-Lyon tenía el teléfono en la mano y se encontraba marcando un número

—¡Rayos, está bien, iré!-respondió Gray malhumorado

—Perfecto hermanito ¿Ves que sí nos podemos llevar bien? Además no entiendo por qué no quieres ir a Italia, hace un par de meses no dejabas de insistir en ir

—Hmph-soltó de mala gana —No es asunto tuyo

—Gray, si es por Rogue…

—¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!-gritó antes de que Lyon pudiera seguir hablando

—Sólo ten en cuenta que no fue tu culpa

—Ajá

.

.

.

—¿San Valentín?- preguntó confundida Juvia a sus amigas mientras se colocaba un delantal

—Sí, aquí en Italia se celebra de forma diferentes, verás todas las chicas solteras se despiertan antes del amanecer para encontrar a su amado y el primer chico que vean será su esposo en un año-aclaró Meredy emocionada

—Pero ¿Qué sucede si ambas chicas ven al mismo sujeto?-preguntó curiosa Juvia

—La verdad es que es poco probable, en este pueblo hay muchos hombres solteros, demasiados diría yo-comentó Urtear saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de pan

—La cuestión es que es improbable que eso ocurra, además las chicas se despiertan temprano por lo mismo, para evitar eso-comentó emocionada Meredy

—No lo sé, es un día libre y…

—¡Tonterías! Juvia cariño, sé que suena difícil de creer, pero lo superarás no quiero ponerme como ejemplo pero así me sucedió con Invel, pero mírame ahora, estoy casada con Zeref y vamos a tener un hijo, no podría ser más feliz, el punto es, que no puedes quedarte en el pasado cariño-Urtear usó su tono megamaternal para convencer a Juvia, estar embarazada refirmaba sus estrógenos

—Está bien, parece que no va a poder negarse, ustedes insistirán hasta que Juvia se aburra y diga que sí-Juvia aceptó la derrota mientras Urtear y Meredy celebraban —Entonces, ¿Juvia tiene que venir temprano a la panadería para encontrar al amor de su vida?

—¡Sí!-gritaron las chicas fuertemente mientras Juvia dejaba salir un sonoro suspiro

.

.

.

—¿A qué parte de Italia vamos exactamente?-preguntó Gray mientras miraba por la ventana del tren

—¿Hasta ahora lo preguntas, idiota? ¡Rayos! cualquiera podría secuestrarte y te darías cuenta cuando ya estés muerto- bromeó Lyon

—Ya dime-insistió Gray sin mostrar gracia alguna por su comentario

—Iremos a Florencia-dicho esto se colocó sus audífonos, serían cuatro o cinco horas de viaje y necesitaban dormir pues estarían llegando en la madrugada ya que era el único horario disponible si quería llegar a su destino lo más pronto posible

— ¡¿No es el lugar donde las chicas se vuelven locas en San Valentín?!-preguntó alarmado a su hermano, pero este se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido

—¡Lyooooon!

.

.

.

—¡Juvia despierta!-Polyushka había entrado a la recámara donde aún dormía Juvia

—Meredy, cinco minutos más-agregó abriendo sólo uno de sus ojos

—¡Tonterías! No me hagas echarte un balde de agua fría, porque sabes que lo haré-amenazó la anciana a su nieta haciendo que ella abriera los ojos inmediatamente

—No lo harías-dijo Juvia con temor

—Sí que lo hace-dijo Meredy mientras caminaba hacia el baño empapada de agua

—¡Está bien! ¡Juvia ya entendió!-chilló y rápidamente fue al baño para alistarse

—Esas niñas nunca aprenderán-murmuró la señora mientras se retiraba de la habitación

Rápidamente e impulsadas por el temor de que Polyushka apareciera con un balde de agua fría y las bañara terminaron de arreglarse

—Es tu culpa por decirle que nos despertara temprano-acusó Juvia a su prima

—Oye sabes que esa es la única forma en que nos despertaríamos en un día libre-se defendió la pelirrosada

—Está bien tienes razón, pero ¿Era necesario que lo hiciera a las cuatro de la mañana? Juvia no cree que algún chico decente esté a esta hora por allí-exclamó la peliazul

—Bueno, pero te aseguro de que nos divertiremos, además Urtear le encargó a la abuela que nos ayudara con los chocolates, así que no podemos huir

—¡¿Qué tanto parlotean ustedes dos? Vengan rápido a mezclar esto!-los gritos de Polyushka se escuchaban a más de diez kilómetros de la redonda

—La abuela tiene una voz fuerte-dijo Juvia impresionada

—Por eso evitamos hacerla enojar, cuando lo hace comienza a recitar toda tu infancia y todos los vecinos se enteran y nunca, pero nunca más te atreverás a salir de la casa, pobre primo Max, el secreto de su afición por las escoba se reveló de la peor forma-lamentó Meredy mientras que junto con su prima llegaban a la cocina y comenzaban a preparar chocolates para la tienda de Urtear y algunos para ellas mismas

.

.

.

—¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Gray al ver que la camioneta de servicio del aeropuerto los había dejado en medio de la nada o al menos eso parecía porque estaba demasiado oscuro para que él pudiera ver algo

—No sea llorón, la casa que nos dio Ur debe de estar cerca-dijo el albino mirando hacia su alrededor utilizando una linterna

—Allá es mira-le señaló apuntando hacia una casa —Y tienen las luces encendidas, debe ser Virgo, Ur me dijo que la había contratado para que le diera mantenimiento al lugar ¡Vamos!-el albino tomó sus maletas y caminó en dirección a la casa, Gray de mal humor y mirando hacia ambos lados por si alguna chica salía de la nada, Florencia era de temer para él en esta fecha

Lyon estaba cerca de llegar pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Gray lo logró alcanzar antes de que llegara a la casa

—Rayos ¿sabes la hora que es acá? ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó fastidiado con quien sea la persona que estuviese del otro lado de la línea

—Chelia ¿No podemos hablar de eso después?-discutía con la mujer que parecía no dar tregua —Está bien espera un momento-colocó la mano sobre su móvil y se dirigió a su hermano —Gray ¿Puedes adelantarte? Chelia quiere hablar de algunas partes de la nueva canción, sólo tienes que decirle a Virgo que Ur avisó que llegaríamos hoy-explicó al peliazabache quien algo fastidiado caminó hacia la casa

.

.

.

—Bien está listo ahora sólo queda sacarlos del horno-declaró Meredy mientras se colocaba sus guantes de cocina

—Es increíble que lográramos hacer tanto chocolate, Juvia está impresionada-alabó mientras limpiaba la mesa donde había laborado

—Perfecto ahora sólo…-alguien tocaba a la puerta

—¿Qué hora es Meredy?-preguntó Juvia extrañada de que alguien se apareciera a esa hora en la casa

—Cinco y media, no debería de haber nadie por aquí ¿Puedes ir a abrir? debo sacar los chocolates o se echarán a perder-pidió mientras abría la puerta del microondas y Juvia se dirigía a la entrada tomando en el camino lo primero que encontró para defenderse, un paraguas, la delincuencia en esa área no era alta, pero de todas formas es mejor prevenir

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre que tenía algunas maletas, pero al parecer él estaba petrificado por verla

—Disculpe ¿Se le ofrece algo?-preguntó dudosa al chico que por fin había reaccionado

—Sí ¿E-Es esta la casa de Ur Milkovich?

—No, la de ella está un par de casas más, pero ¿Puede Juvia saber por qué está usted por aquí a estas horas?

—No, no puedes, gracias por todo-se alejó rápidamente y fue en busca de Lyon, pero no lo veía por ningún lado

—¿Dónde rayos estás Lyon? Ella está aquí-murmuró para sí mismo caminando un poco para ver si lo encontraba, pero escuchó un estruendo y se alarmó enseguida —¿Y ahora qué hiciste idiota?-corrió hacia el lugar donde segundos antes había escuchado el estruendo y se sorprendió al ver a su hermano en el suelo, pero se sorprendió más al ver que había una chica sobre él

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!-preguntaron dos voces al mismo tiempo, Juvia había salido de la puerta trasera de la cocina al no encontrar a su prima en ella y tras escuchar el mismo ruido que Gray

—¡Este tipo estaba merodeando por la casa!-acusó Meredy mientras aferraba su agarre a las manos del albino quien seguía en el suelo algo conmocionado

—No, no, él es Lyon, mi hermano, es un idiota-añadió Gray divertido por la escena

—Gracias por tu ayuda hermanito-agradeció sarcásticamente Lyon

—Señorita, no soy un ladrón o algo por el estilo, estaba hablando por teléfono, pero de repente la señal se cayó y sólo caminaba para encontrar un lugar en donde no hubiese interferencia, ahora, no es que no disfrute la vista, pero si fuera tan amable de retirar esas piernas de infarto de mi alrededor y de soltar su agarre de mí le perdonaría el hecho de que me haya golpeado con una sartén-Meredy no podía estar más abochornada, se alejó rápidamente del albino y fue con Juvia quien la colocó detrás para que se ocultara

—Lamentamos las molestias-se disculpó Lyon retirándose de la escena junto a Gray

—¿De verdad lo golpeaste con una sartén?-preguntó Juvia

—Sí, ¡Es que creí que era un ladrón!-se defendió Meredy

—No te preocupes, parece que no fue nada grave, entremos

—Me preocuparé y lo sabes-se lamentó Meredy

—Sí, lo sé, siempre fuiste muy sensible a las emociones de las personas ¿Qué te parece si luego los visitamos y les damos algunos chocolates?

—Me parece perfecto

.

.

.

—¿Por qué estás tan callado Gray?-Lyon se acercaba a su hermano ofreciéndole una taza de café la cual aceptó sin levantar la mirada, no había dicho palabra alguna desde que había llegado a la casa de Ur

—¿No sabes quién era la chica peliazul?-suspiró y tomó un sorbo de la bebida observándola fijamente —Era Juvia

—¿Juvia?-cuestionó confuso —¿La novia de Rogue?

—La misma- confirmó Gray dejando la taza en la mesa que estaba frente a él y dando un largo suspiro —Nunca esperé encontrarla aquí-admitió cabizbajo

—Aunque eso explicaría por qué Gajeel viajó repentinamente a Italia-comentó Lyon tomando asiento en uno de los sofás

—No sé qué pensar-el recuerdo de Rogue estaba impregnado en su cabeza, habían llegado a ser muy cercanos, después de todo era un buen guitarrista y todo lo que sabía lo aprendió de él

Siempre se sintió culpable por tener sentimientos hacia su novia, Juvia, no lo pudo evitar cuando la vio por primera vez—Sin que ella se diera cuenta— inmediatamente se enamoró, pero tuvo que reprimir esos sentimientos, porque ella ya estaba con alguien y ese alguien era su mejor amigo, dolía, siempre dolía en su pecho cuando Rogue le comentaba sus avance en su relación con la peliazul, no podía hacer más que fingir que se alegraba, cuando en realidad se moría por dentro

Desde que murió no deja de culparse por ello, quizás si él no le hubiese dicho que sentía algo por Juvia, él seguiría con vida, había escuchado que las personas pueden morir de amor o de grandes decepciones, lastimosamente él fue la causa de que Rogue sintiera la segunda

—Gray, no te hagas esto-intentó animarlo Lyon, no era su intención deprimir a su hermano, supuestamente estaban allí sólo para ver a Gajeel, aunque su suerte no siempre ha sido buena, nunca hubiese imaginado que Juvia, la misma Juvia que hace un par de meses estaba de novia con su amigo y que por desgracia despertaba sentimientos en su hermano, se encontraba allí, desconociendo lo que ocurría

—Me iré a dormir un rato, ya pronto amanecerá-y sin decir más, se fue a su habitación

—No te mereces esto Gray-susurró Lyon

.

.

.

—¿Ya están listos los chocolates?-preguntó una pelinegra que se asomaba desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina

—Sí, de hecho acabamos de terminar-dijo Meredy que estaba sentada en la mesa en frente de bandejas de chocolates —Puedes probar uno y darle el visto nuevo-ofreció un tazón con pequeños chocolates a Urtear quien tomó uno y lo llevó a su boca

—¡Están deliciosos!-alabó a la pelirrosada

—Más vale que lo estén, nos levantamos muy temprano para prepararlos-dijo Juvia adentrándose a la cocina —¿A qué hora abrirá la panadería?-preguntó y tomó uno de los chocolates del tazón de Meredy

—Abriremos a las nueve, debemos llevar los chocolates y arreglarlos-informó mientras comenzaba a tomar varias bandejas y de ellas los chocolates para colocarlos en pequeñas cajas en forma de corazones

—Podemos ir a dar los chocolates en ese caso-y sin decir más Meredy tomó una bolsa que estaba muy decorada

—¿Dar chocolates? ¿A quién?-inquirió Urtear que las miraba fijamente

—Hoy tuvimos un incidente en la madrugada y queremos disculparnos adecuadamente-dijo Juvia quien tomaba una bolsa similar a la de su prima

—Está bien, está bien, pero vuelvan pronto para ayudarme y contarme los detalles-pidió Urtear

—¡De acuerdo!-respondieron al unísono

.

.

.

—¿Qué se les ofrece?-preguntó el albino algo curioso, pues no esperaba visitas y mucho menos a esas chicas

—B-Bueno queríamos disculparnos por los problemas que causamos hace un par de horas-dijo Meredy algo avergonzada mientras jugaba con las asas de la bolsa en señal de nerviosismo

—¿Causamos?-preguntó divertida Juvia recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Meredy

—De acuerdo, Juvia no ha dicho nada

Lyon no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la forma de hablar de Juvia, Rogue siempre le comentaba acerca de ello, pero no podía hacerse la idea de eso, hasta ahora

—Pasen, podemos comerlos juntos, mi hermano está durmiendo así que le podemos guardar su parte-invitó Lyon amablemente haciéndose a un lado para que las chicas pudiera pasar

—Debe ser porque el viaje fue agotador, Juvia entiende-comentó la peliazul mientras tomaba asiento en la sala, en uno de los sofás y miraba algunas fotos que estaban enmarcadas en la mesita de centro

—Son de nuestros compañeros-aclaró Lyon al ver que Juvia miraba fijamente las imágenes —Siempre las llevamos con nosotros, se puede decir que nos dan inspiración, algunas veces claro-porque no siempre tenía ideas para componer canciones

—¿Les dan inspiración? ¿Son un tipo de músicos o están en alguna banda?-preguntó curiosa Meredy mientras sacaba los chocolates de su bolsa

—En realidad sí-respondió el albino que se sentó al lado de la pelirrosada para ayudarla con los chocolates —Mi hermano y yo estamos en una banda, estamos aquí para ver a un amigo

—Wow no tenía idea-comentó emocionada Meredy haciendo sonreír a Lyon y por ello ruborizándose —¿Es genial eso no Juvia?-preguntó a su prima para poder librarse de la incómoda situación, pero se preocupó al verla mirar fijamente una de las fotografías y se alteró cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

—¿Juvia? ¿Qué sucede?-dejó los chocolates y se acercó a su prima sólo para encontrarse una foto donde estaban todos los miembros de la banda y en ella se encontraba Rogue

—¿Lo conocieron?-murmuró hacia el albino, quien no sabía qué responder

—Sí, lo conocimos-dijo una voz fría que pertenecía a un hombre que bajaba por las escaleras —Era un excelente guitarrista-comentó tomando asiento en frente de todos y viendo los chocolates sobre la mesa con cara de confusión

—Nos lo han traído ellas-aclaró Lyon —Son muy amables-dijo sonriente mirando fijamente a Meredy quien nuevamente se ruborizó al estar bajo la vista del chico

—Gracias-dijo Gray tomando uno y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Juvia no había dejado de mirarlo

—Gray debemos llamar a Gajeel-comentó Lyon para matar el silencio que se había formado

—¿A Gajeel-kun?-preguntó Juvia y Gray no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por cómo lo había llamado

—¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Lyon

—Es el amigo de Juvia, está aquí de visita- Lyon miró a Gray con cara de _Te lo dije_ , pero él lo ignoró

—Permiso, necesito salir-y sin más explicaciones Gray dejó la sala y salió por la puerta seguido por cierta peliazul dejando a un albino y a una pelirrosada con un manjar de chocolates frente a ellos

—Entonces ¿Tienes novio?-sin temor o vergüenza alguna Lyon le había preguntado a Meredy

—¿Qué?-respondió totalmente roja

.

.

.

No podía creer su suerte, estaba allí para ver a su amigo que se fue de viaje repentinamente sin avisarles y resulta que el motivo de su partida era el mismo que lo atormentaba a él, Juvia

—¡Espere!-gritó una voz que él conocía demasiado bien —¡Espere a Juvia!

—Pero qué-no pudo hablar pues la peliazul se había chocado contra él derribándolo en el suelo

—Juvia lo siente-dijo rápidamente, agitada y levemente sonrojada por el esfuerzo—Juvia quería hablar con usted-confesó recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte del peliazabache quien bruscamente se levantó tirando a la chica hacia atrás

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo-dijo en voz baja, pero al verla allí tirada intentado limpiarse sus pantalones se maldijo por ser tan bestia y no tener cuidado con ella —Lo siento-le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella aceptó sin duda

—¿Puede Juvia preguntarle algunas cosas?-pidió saber con anhelo, definitivamente Gray no era quien para decirle que no, estaba bajo su encanto

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo era Rogue?-dijo de prisa —J-Juvia se refiere a cómo era cuando estaba en su mundo, en la música-aclaró avergonzada

—Era un buen tipo-respondió Gray —Gracias a él puedo ser capaz de tocar la guitarra-sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo, era cierto le debía mucho a Rogue

—Juvia no conocía tanto del mundo de la música, así que a veces no lograba entender por qué se emocionaba con cosas que Juvia no le encontraba sentido-dijo mirando hacia algún punto en específico del paisaje que los rodeaba

—¿No conocías? ¿Significa que ahora sí?-preguntó Gray calmado

—Juvia ahora es profesora de música, gracias a él-confesó melancólica sorprendiendo a Gray —Y enamorándolo más de lo que ya estaba—

—Te quería mucho-dijo repentinamente

—Juvia lo sabe-respondió tranquilamente

—Y yo también-y tan sorpresivamente como había dicho lo anterior soltó esas frases

—Juvia lo ¡¿Qué?!-preguntó girando su rostro hacia él alarmada

—Él no lo sabía, hasta que me armé de valor para decirle, eras su novia, pero no podía hacerme la idea de que era mi amigo quien te tenía, a veces envidiaba su vida, porque en ella estabas tú, a su lado-no podía dar marcha atrás, había decidido decirle lo que sentía cuando ella le dijo que se había convertido en profesora, ya no lo aguantaba más

—P-Pero Juvia…

—No te estoy pidiendo que estés conmigo-declaró Gray —Pero quiero que seas consciente de mis sentimientos hacia ti

—J-Juvia

—Nos vemos luego-se despidió y se retiró rápidamente del lugar dejando a una Juvia muy confundida

.

.

.

—¿¡Qué él qué!?-rugió el pelinegro dando un golpe a la mesa

—Juvia no sabe qué pensar-confesó

—Nadie te está obligando a hacer nada Juvia, no te lo tomes tan a pecho-comentó Gajeel —No le des tantas vueltas

—Fue tan repentino

—No te preocupes-se acercó y la rodeo con uno de su brazos —Ahora ¿Dónde están mis chocolates?

—¡Gajeel-kun!-si bien había ido a la casa de su amigo para comentarle todo lo que había ocurrido —y lo que había descubierto— él siempre lograba subirle el ánimo, siempre la estaba apoyando y si ella estuviese a kilómetros de distancia, él estaba a su lado, justo como ahora

—Gracias Gajeel-kun

—Ge-he de nada mujer

.

.

.

—¡No puedo creer que le dijeras eso!-exclamó asombrado Lyon mientras limpiaba el café que había escupido por la impresión de lo que le había dicho Gray

—No sé que me sucedió-confesó Gray mirando hacia el suelo

—Sólo lo dije y no sé por qué, simplemente sentí que necesitaba descargar todo esto que estaba sintiendo yo ¡Eres un idiota!-gritó intentando no reírse pues Lyon estaba con las manos juntas, como si estuviese rezando, y los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas todo eso intentando no reír a carcajadas

—Ya, ya bueno, no estoy seguro de cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, llamé a Gajeel y dice que se quedará un par de meses aquí, si te pones a pensar y dudo que lo hagas –dijo divertido recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su hermano —Este tiempo nos servirá para escribir algunas canciones y mejorar algunas que ya tenemos

—Tienes razón-acordó Gray

—Será un buen tiempo para estar al lado de Juvia también-y dicho esto el albino se retiró del lugar

.

.

.

—¡Vendimos todos los chocolates!-exclamó feliz Urtear que se dedicaba a contar el dinero en la caja registradora

—Menos mal-dijo Meredy dejándose caer en una silla agotada —¡Estoy muerta!-exclamó

—No exageres Meredy, Juvia también está exhausta, pero no es tan dramática-acompañó Juvia que tomaba asiento cerca de la pelirosada

—A todo eso, no me han dicho para quienes eran los chocolates-reclamó Urtear quien se sentaba a acompañarlas

—Eran para los nuevos vecinos-explicó Meredy —Y Juvia preparó chocolates en una para Gajeel-añadió

—¿Los nuevos vecinos?-preguntó la pelinegra confundida —¿Hay nuevos vecinos por aquí?

—Sí, de hecho llegaron en la madrugada, por eso es que nadie lo sabía-declaró la peliazul

—¿Y cómo es que ustedes lo saben?-inquirió con picardía Urtear

—Es una historia algo rara-declaró la pelirrosada

—Tengo suficiente tiempo para escuchar, además no creas que no noté que no quisiste hablar con ningún chico Juvia-le señaló la peliazabache

—Es verdad Juvia, siempre que llegaba alguien te ocupabas con cualquiera cosa para no hablar-añadió Meredy

—¡Y tú no puedes decir nada al respecto Meredy! ¡Estuviste peor que Juvia! Te pusiste grosera con los clientes, menos mal yo estaba cerca para arreglar las cosas-vociferó enfadada Urtear

—B-Bueno y-yo-tartamudeaba Meredy, no sabía qué decir, simplemente el hecho de pensar que si llegaba a agradarle a alguno de esos chicos podría llegar a algo más y no, ella no quería eso, no desde esa mañana donde se encontró con un albino

—Juvia no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie-respondió con voz afligida la chica—E-Ella no tenía cabeza para nada y prefirió evitar molestar a alguien-Urtear notó el tono de voz con que hablaba la chica, algo le preocupaba, pero antes de que pudiera hablar alguien entró en la panadería

—Yo lo atiendo-pidió Meredy al ver que Urtear quería hablar con Juvia

—Ya vuelvo

—Cariño ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó preocupada

—H-Hoy Juvia conoció a unos amigos de Rogue-dijo con voz trémula el ceño fruncido de Urtear se suavizó al escuchar su razón, no podía culparla

—Hey Juvia, vamos ¿eso no es todo, cierto? Dime qué es lo que en realidad te preocupa-Juvia estaba hecha un manojo de nervios no sabía cómo explicar que Gray se le había declarado y que decía estar enamorado de ella desde hace un buen tiempo, un grito proveniente de Meredy alarmó a las chicas que se encontraban hablando y salieron rápidamente a ver lo que sucedió, fue una gran sorpresa encontrar al albino, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Lyon, con su brazo ensangrentado

—¿Qué sucedió aquí?-preguntó Urtear quitándole las palabras de la boca a la peliazul

—E-El cuchillo se me escapó de las manos cuando estaba cortando un pedazo de bizcocho y estuvo a punto de herirme, pero este idiota lo agarró antes de que me hiciera daño-dijo Meredy entre lágrimas

—¿Por qué le dices idiota a alguien que arriesgó su brazo para cuidarte?-preguntó Lyon, en un tono divertido, pero su rostro aún reflejaba dolor, Meredy no contestó y se dedicó a seguir limpiando la sangre que estaba en la herida

—Juvia sal y llama desde el teléfono público a una ambulancia-ordenó Urtear quien se encargaba de tratar la herida con ayuda de Meredy y obedientemente Juvia hacía lo que le encargaron, pero no se esperaba a la persona que estaba al salir de local

—¿Juvia? ¿Trabajas aquí?-preguntó con curiosidad

—No hay tiempo para eso Gray, Lyon se ha lastimado y Juvia debe llamar a una ambulancia-buscó en sus bolsillos algunas monedas y maldijo mentalmente el no tener nada

—Gray tienes-calló al ver cómo hablaba por su teléfono muy concentrado en lo que le decían

—Sí, b-bueno yo-fijó su vista en Juvia y le tendió el aparato para que hablara

—No sé los detalles de lo que sucedió-le dijo mientras que Juvia se dedicaba a explicar lo ocurrido y esperar por la ambulancia, pues todo lo que le habían dicho que hiciera Urtear y Meredy se encargaron de ello

.

.

.

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijo a Juvia?-susurró mientras miraba fijamente al suelo y Gray la miraba confundido por sus palabras, pero luego entendió a lo que se refería

—Absolutamente-dijo firmemente

—P-Pero Juvia no puede…Ella no está lista

—Te esperaré y mientras tanto haré que te enamores de mí-declaró dedicándole una mirada intimidatoria

—J-Juvia no promete nada

—No hace falta que lo hagas

—Juvia no quiere lastimarlo

—He sido herido en múltiples ocasiones que hasta ya olvidé lo que es sentir dolor

—Juvia –hizo una pausa antes de hablar —No quiere salir lastimada

—Moriría antes de que eso ocurriera

—P-Pero cómo puede…

—Ya te lo dije, te quiero-y con eso silenció a la peliazul y se dedicaron a esperar por noticias del estado de Lyon

Si ella quería tiempo, él se lo daría

Ella tenía miedo, él lo sabía

Ella estaba dudosa, pero él estaba claro con sus sentimientos

Ella aceptó algunas citas, él las vio como oportunidades

Ella comenzó a sonreír, él quería ser el motivo de ello

Ella tenía sueños y él la apoyaba

Ella solía llorar y él le prestaba su hombro para que lo hiciera

Ella quería rendiré y él la animaba

Ella logró sus metas y él estuvo a su lado

Él le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó

 **.:Fin:.**


End file.
